


Quickening

by PrimalScream



Series: Dom!Silver [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Silver, Edging, Flogging, M/M, Modern AU, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Sex for Money, cock and ball torture, sex a whole lot of sex, sub!Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: John is a retired Dom for hire, James leads him out of retirement.





	Quickening

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Elle, who said we don't have enough Sub!Flint in this fandom and I agree. 
> 
> Hope this works for you babe.

When James unlocks his office door he’s confronted with a plain ivory envelope, his name scrawled across the front. He picks it up assuming it’s an invitation to something. What, he has no idea, he has exactly one friend. After docking his laptop and making his coffee, he slits the envelop and tips it over. A single business card falls out with a bright yellow post it attached that reads _Take care of yourself for once. Password is rodeo_. The word yourself is underlined twice.

James feels his brows draw down as he turns the card over in his hand. There’s a single graphic of the letter Y in the corner, it's strangely thick and reminds him of a time long past. James stares at the web address _compositionintransition.com_. James puts the card to the side and opens the file for that day’s negotiation.

Hours later as he’s packing up to go home, the card catches his eye. He’ll never be able to put his finger on what makes him do it, but he pockets the card and heads out for the day. After a shower, a steak and two beers he pulls the card out and turns on his desktop. He types in the address and then the password. What greets him has him pushing back from his desk and looking around his house as if someone might be watching him.

Sitting back down he takes a closer look at his monitor. There are dozens of thumbnails that James doesn’t have to click to know exactly what they are. He’s on a private Dom site. James clicks through a few pages and comes to the realization it's a Dom for hire. He can’t help the way his body flushes hot. James picks a thumbnail with a man on a Y cross and hits play.

The men’s faces are blurred but their bodies are on full display and James feels his mouth go dry. The Dom is wearing long leather pants, leather boots and nothing else, the man on the Y is completely nude. Both of them are built, muscled abs, muscled arms and thighs, completely beautiful. It’s been a long time, maybe too long, since he’s gotten laid. The Dom’s voice is soft and lilting, the tone demands capitulation, but not harshly so. That tone is meant to make his sub _want_ to obey, to make them _need_ to obey. James already feels the pull of it in his gut.

He pauses the video, gets up and paces away. His hands are slightly sweaty, his pulse is up and his face is hot. He already feels the desperate need to follow someone’s instructions, to follow _his_ instructions. James hasn’t had such a visceral reaction to someone in more years than he can count. Going back to his computer he settles in.

Hitting play he curls his hands into fists where they rest on his thighs. He tells himself he’s not going to touch, not this time. This time he’s going to watch and listen. He watches as the Dom takes his sub through the paces of a flogging. James can feel his nails biting into his palms as he refuses his body’s desperate plea for touch. He feels himself getting hard in the confines of his pants as the man’s ass and thighs become a deeper red with each hit. He can’t help but admire the strong, capable fingers handling the riding crop, or the way the Dom’s wrist turns expertly to land precise blows, he thinks about how he’d like to lick along the strong veins in the Dom’s forearm, trace his tongue through the dark hair.

James shifts his hips in his chair, his cock rubs against the cotton of his boxer briefs. He’s getting slick at the head, and his cock is throbbing in time to his accelerated heart beat. He nearly moans out loud when the Dom rubs his hands over the sub’s bright red ass, squeezing his cheeks, pulling him apart and exposing his fluttering hole. The Dom smacks the man on the ass several times with his palm, the man on the cross screams, the muffled sound of it tells James he’s wearing a ball gag.

The scene cuts and the man is turned to face the camera this time, his cock is flushed with blood, standing all the way up and painting his belly in sticky stripes. James starts to pant halfway through when the man on the cross has been brought to the edge twice already, only to be let down with a soft chuckle and generous praise from the Dom. By the time the video ends, the man hasn’t been allowed to come, he’s been tucked back into his pants with instructions not to touch. The Dom says he’ll see him tomorrow. There is a part two to the video but James doesn’t click on it. It’s not tomorrow yet.

James is breathing hard, there’s sweat at his temples and his briefs are wet through from his cock. He’s so hard he’s afraid to move. He’s afraid that one shift, one rub in just the right direction will be the end of him and despite the fact that the Dom wasn’t speaking to him, James feels a bone deep need to follow the same instructions. There’s a lost part of him that finds peace in doing exactly as he’s been told.

He breathes deeply, in and out, until the arousal starts to recede, until he feels like he can move without coming all over himself. He takes another shower, this one cold, and then he tries to sleep. It’s a long time coming.

***

The next day he can barely concentrate at work. He’s distracted, slightly snappish and mostly unresponsive unless directly prompted. It’s a good damn thing his team can run itself without the need for his constant approval. He’s struggling to fight off the hard on that hadn’t fully dissipated from the evening before. He knows the only thing that will satisfy him is a well earned orgasm.

When the day is over he packs up at warp speed and hurries out the door. Once home he doesn’t bother with dinner, or drinks or a shower, he goes straight to his computer, his cock swelling eagerly in his pants. The excitement coursing through him isn’t unfamiliar, James even finds himself welcoming it, embracing it and looking forward to his evening for the first time in years.

James changes into a pair of loose sweatpants, sans underwear, and foregoes a shirt. He settles himself at his computer with a bottle of water, a pack of baby wipes and a bottle of lube, before clicking part two of the video.

This time the man is naked and tied by four point restraints to a padded leather table. There are a set of nipple clamps attached to his chest. His cock is hard and wet, the head flushed a deep red where it lies against his stomach. James pushes his sweatpants down to his thighs, strokes himself a few times lightly, stopping as soon as the Dom enters the shot.

He’s dressed the same as before but this time James notices his hair, dark and curly, just past his shoulder blades. It looks soft to the touch and James like the way it bounces when he moves. 

The Dom agilely hops up onto the table and straddles the man lying there. His voice is like silk as he rubs his leather covered ass all over the cock of his sub. Today the sub isn’t gagged and James can clearly hear every breath, every moan, mixed with the creak of leather on skin. 

James’s hand reaches for his cock, but he jerks back at the last second before touching himself. He very carefully lays his hand on his thigh, the other curling around the arm of his chair, eyes never leaving the screen in front of him. The Dom hops down as easily as he got up and walks around the table slowly, his hands and mouth trail over the man’s prone body as he whimpers softly at the barely there touches.

What James wouldn’t give to be the one lying on that table, being touched and teased mercilessly. The Dom reaches under the table, comes back with a familiar bottle. He pours a liberal amount into his hand, lets it sit and warm for several seconds before taking his sub’s cock in his fist. The Dom strokes him quickly as the man makes appreciative noises that can be heard over the slick sound of flesh on flesh.

James wets his own hand and rolls his fingers over his cock head before wrapping his hand around himself. He follows the same pace as the Dom on the screen, trying to mimic exactly what he’s doing. James’s fingers squeeze on the head, fast down the shaft and then back. His hips push into his fist in short little pulses and James has to work to keep his eyes open as pleasure courses through him.

He feels sweat gathering at his nape as a shiver runs down his spine. He rubs his thumb under the head, flicks at the slit and he can’t help the moan that breaks free. The camera zooms in and James can see exactly the way the tied man is being stroked and he does his best to copy the grip and rhythm. The man on the screen is moaning with high pitched grunts, James sees his cock jerk, sees him get even harder and then the Dom lets him go, his cock slapping down to this stomach as the man cries out.

It takes everything James has to stop, to remove his hand completely. His hips push up involuntarily looking for friction and he lets his eyes close as he blows out a harsh breath. Fuck, he can’t wait to come.

The Dom spends the next twenty minutes using his hand and mouth to bring the man to the edge without letting him drop over, James following along completley, his own orgams having been dirven back time and again. And just like last night James is covered in sweat, his cock hard and aching, flushed to a near purple, the tip wet from more than lube. He’s breathing heavy, panting in almost the same cadence as the man in the video. 

_“Do you think I should let you come?” The Dom’s voice slides across James’s skin raising the hair on his arms._

_“No, Sir, I don’t deserve it.” The man says softly._

_“You’ve been such a good boy today. I think I’ll reward you.”_

The Dom engulfs the man’s cock and James moans right along with him as he puts his hand back on his own cock. The Dom is bobbing his head fast, his fist tight around the base. James works himself in a fast rhythm, eyes tracking every movement. The Dom’s lips look so soft, wet and already starting to swell. The Dom pulls off, hand taking the place of his mouth as his pace increases.

James’s breath hitches, the fingers of his other hand curl in the material of his pants, his hips start to rock. He’s so fucking close, he can feel the rush of blood under his skin, feels his cock get harder in his hand, the head flushing even further. The man on the screen twitches, body starting to shake. James hears himself say, “Come on, come on.”

James’s rhythm is getting sloppy, his hand moving at lightning speed, he’s gasping harshly, his stomach quivering. The Dom reaches up, yanks on one of the nipple clamps and the man’s torso jerks up, back arching as he shouts, coming across his stomach in thick ropes. James licks his lips, twists his hand over the head of his cock and then he’s coming across his own fist, his breath held, his body rigid, his eyes sliding closed in ecstasy as he wets down his stomach.

When James’s senses come back online he hears the Dom praising his sub and even though James know it’s not for him, he can’t help but preen as satisfaction washes through him, the words soothing a distant ache. James pries his eyes open as the Dom carefully unties each restraint. He rubs the man’s arms and legs, pressing soft kisses all along the man’s body. Just before the camera cuts off, he helps the man to sit up, steps between his legs and kisses him. Even though their faces are blurred James can see the gentleness of the kiss, he can practically feel the care the Dom is taking in making sure his sub feels safe. 

He reaches for the baby wipes and cleans himself up before pulling up his pants. He heads to the kitchen, his stomach growling. Later as he sits down to eat he spies the card across the table. He looks at the clock and thinks _tomorrow, I’ll make the call tomorrow_. James knows he won’t be satisfied with anything less than experiencing it fully. Getting off to the videos is all well and good, but James knows he needs more than that to quell the need inside of himself.

***

The next day at mid morning he takes a walk and dials a number he had programmed into his phone the night before. He instantly recognizes the voice that answers, his heart skips a beat and his cock twitches in his pants. 

“Hello, my names is James Flint and I’d like to hire you.”

The silence that follow is so long that James has to check and make sure the call is still connected. 

When the man’s voice comes again it’s careful, “May I ask where you got my number?”

“Most likely Charles Vane, but I can’t be certain. Your card was given to me anonymously.”

James paces through the rows of bushes, head on swivel watching for anyone who may come by.

“Well, James Flint, we’ll need to meet first. Do you prefer morning or evening.”

“Evening would be best.”

“Dinner or just drinks?”

James hesitates, if it doesn’t go well he doesn’t want to be stuck at a restaurant waiting for the check, but he figures he has nothing to lose really, “Both?”

“I’ll text you an address and a time. Be prompt, I don't like tardiness.”

The command in the man’s voice has James swallowing thickly before answering, “Yes, sir.”

“Mmm, I like you already, James Flint. I’ll see you Saturday.” 

James doesn’t bother answering, he knows the man has already hung up. He wipes his palms on his pants and goes back to work, the purr of his new Dom’s voice reverberating in his brain. Three hours later he gets a text

_Obelisk. 7:30pm. Reservations will be under John Silver. Don’t be late, James._

James lets the name roll off his tongue several times, he can’t help the smile that splits his face as he locks his office door behind him for the evening. 

***

John stares at his phone for a full minute before speed dialing 3. Eleanor answers, out of breath, no doubt from running after her and Charles’s three children. 

“Did Charles give my card to someone?”

“Hi John, nice hearing from you. I’m doing well, thanks for asking, and how are you?” Annoyance colors her tone.

John laughs, “I’m sorry. How are you?”

“Phillip has a doctor’s appointment in an hour, Jeremy is hiding under the sink and the dog just tracked mud from the backyard. On the upside, no one, including the dog, has pooped on the rug today.”

John winces, another tick goes into the _reason’s I’m never having children_ column before he answers, “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know if he’s given your card to anyone, but you could probably, I don’t know, text him and ask him.” 

They talk for several more minutes before John hangs up. Next he calls the restaurant and books a table. Finally, John logs into his site and looks at the recent traffic. Only one new viewer comes up. He clicks through to see where they’d been. 

John sighs, he’d retired eighteen months ago. He doesn't know why he’d left his site up. He had contacted all of his clients and told them all personally that he was hanging it up. While they’d been disappointed, they understood his reasoning. He was ready to lead a quieter life. Maybe settle down with someone and being a professional Dom with a multitude of clientele wasn’t going to get the job done. But he hadn’t had the heart to take his site down. He knew a few of his former regulars still visited. He’d never anticipated that someone would pass his card along, Charles especially considering he knows John is retired.

He spends the next three days trying to decided how to let James down easy. John isn’t interested. It’s a shame really because John rarely encounters someone so completely forward. Someone who obviously knows what they want, what they need, and who won’t shy away from it. James’s voice had been firm, and John can admit that the way he’d immediately addressed John as Sir had sent a bolt of arousal through him. Someone so eager to please and obey always made for a beautiful partner. It really is a shame that he’s going to have to turn James down.

When Saturday rolls around John dresses carefully, black jeans, black boots and a navy button down. John gets to the restaurant at 7:15. He’s led to his table where he orders a bottle of red recommended by the maître d' that will compliment the evening’s tasting menu. 

At exactly 7:29 the door opens and John hopes like hell that’s not James, but John knows on some unconscious level that it is. He’s just shy of six feet, broad shoulders, narrow waist and absolutely gorgeous. His hair is dirty blond, long on top shorter on the sides, the perfect length for to John thread his hands in. His face is covered in a well manicured beard and mustache the color of burnished copper. He bends to speak to the maître’d who motions for James to follow him. 

John stands and their eyes meet as James advances. John feels it like a shock, awareness zipping through him. His hearing narrows and he gets tunnel vision for brief seconds before everything comes rushing back. James’s eyes are John’s favorite shade of green. Once James has been delivered to their table the maître d' makes haste and the two of them are left staring at one another.

John sticks his hand out, “John Silver.”

James takes his hand with a firm grip and John barely represses as shiver, “James Flint.”

John motions to the chair across from him and James sits. John pours him a glass of wine, “How do you know Charles?”

“We work together, about twelve years now. How do you know him?” James’s tone is just a bit more than curious.

John chuckles, “Not like that. He’s married to my oldest friend.”

James nods, eyes watching John over his wine glass as he takes a sip. John returns his gaze, he can see the intent way James watches him, “How much per session?”

James’s quiet confidence has sent John’s well laid plans of telling James that he’s retired skiddadeling. “Depends on the session. For what you’ve already seen, a grand.”

John can’t help but notice that James doesn’t even flinch. If James is working with Charles it means he’s retired military, working for the government at the Department of Defense and the money is no skin off his nose. 

“How long has it been?” John asks on a hunch.

James doesn’t hesitate, “More than twenty years.”

“Why’d you stop?”

“He met someone.”

“That can work sometimes.”

“It was a woman. By that point in my life I knew I had no interest in pussy and there was no point in pretending.”

John nods, “Understood.”

“After that I never looked again, until I heard your voice.”

James’s eyes are warm as they watch him across the table. It’s something John’s heard before. Something about the cadence, the pattern, the tone. It’s part of what got John involved in the scene in the first place. He’d been likened to a pied piper.

John is pleasantly surprised by the easy flow of their dinner conversation. The only subjects they avoid are religion and politics. They talk about hobbies, music, movies, sports even comedians and John isn’t shocked to find out they have similar views on most topics. John doesn’t remember a time he’d been this comfortable around a new client right out of the gate. 

Once the dishes from the final course have been cleared away, John pushes a business card across the table. “The password you’ve been given allowed you access as a visitor. This password will allow you to create an account and have full access. On the other side is an address. If you’d like to move forward, you will show up there next Saturday at 6:30.”

James slips the card into his jacket pocket. When the bill comes, John doesn’t reach for it, but James is fast enough that it appears he had no plans on letting John pay regardless.

“Which way are you parked?” John asks as he watches James sign the slip. 

“North.

“Me too, we’ll walk together.”

James nods, his lips tilting up and John is stuck again by how very attractive James is. James stands, waits for John to do the same. They approach a black BMW and James stops, John’s own Audi is parked only a few more spaces down. 

“I hope to see you on Saturday.”

“You will.” The look on James’s face is eager and John feels a thrill slip down his spine. Some of his subs were reluctant at first, unable to believe that being submissive to someone would be sexually exciting, but not James. John can read it on him, the need to let go of control, the desire to let someone lead him. John would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it.

John steps closer, he hears James’s breath accelerate as their eyes meet. James has a few inches on him but John has never been less intimidated in his life. James’s face is open, waiting for instruction. His eyes drop to John’s mouth, John smiles at him, lets his tongue slide slowly along his bottom lip, “You have to earn that.”

James nods and lowers his eyes to the ground. 

“One last thing,” John’s hand cups James’s cock through his pants, James’s eyelashes flutter closed as he presses his lips together to suppress whatever sound was trying to work it’s way out. “From here on out, this is mine, and you will not touch it without express permission, except to shower and piss, do you understand.”

“Yes, sir.” James’s reply is breathy but immediate.

“What a good boy you are already.” John squeezes James’s cock, before rubbing over him half a dozen times until John can feel him getting hard under his palm. When he steps back James is breathing hard through his nose, eyes still downcast, hands at his sides curled into fists. “I’ll see you Saturday.”

John doesn’t wait for a reply, he turns his back and walks directly to his car. Once inside he allows himself to look into his side mirror where he see James in the same pose he left him in. John is definitely looking forward to Saturday.

***

Saturday morning James doubles his run length. He’s full of so much pent up energy that he hasn’t been sleeping well. All that’s occupied his mind for the past week has been John’s voice, his face, his presence. He’s been dreaming about John, his hands all over James’s body. Every night he’s woken up in the throes of a dream where John is lashing at his back and ass and James’s cock is aching for release. He’s spent more time hard than soft and the directive not to touch has been difficult but ultimately James wants to please John, so he refrains.

He takes an extra long shower, using the time to shave himself bare. He loves the thought of surprising John but he also knows just how much more sensitive he’ll be and he can’t suppress a shiver as his cock starts to swell. James tries to will it down to no avail. 

James stands in front of his closet, but soon realizes it doesn’t matter what he picks. He pulls out a pair of jeans and a t shirt. He paces his kitchen for half an hour waiting until 6 before he leaves for John’s.

He pulls into John’s driveway at 6:25. He waits until 6:29 to get out of the car, at the door he waits the remaining fifteen seconds before ringing the doorbell. John answers the door in a pair of leather pants, no shirt and a black pair of boots, exactly as he’d been on the videos. James has to try not to swallow his own tongue. 

John looks at the clock on the wall and then smiles at James. “I like a man who can follow instructions.”

He turns around and heads further into the house. James scrambles to close the door and follow him. They descend a flight of stairs and stop outside a door. John turns to him, his eyes taking in James’s body, his hand slides across James’s shoulder. He steps back to stand on the stair directly behind James, his breath in James’s ear.

“When we step over that threshold you’ll address me as Sir, or Mr. Silver. Is that understood?”

James swallows thickly, “Yes, Mr. Silver.”

“What is your word, James.”

“Salamander.”

“Once inside, you belong to me. Every thought, every action, every feeling, belongs to me. Other than the sounds of you taking pleasure from me, you will not speak unless spoken to, if you can’t obey, you‘ll be gagged. Once this door closes behind us, the only thing that will get you out of this room, is my will, or your safe word.”

James nods and feels himself shiver at the thrill of it. His knees practically wobble with nervous anticipation. 

John steps around him and then presses a button on the wall and the door slides open soundlessly. James takes a deep breath, clasps his hands behind his back and follows John in, eyes focused on the wall just over John’s shoulder.

The door closes behind them as silently as it opened, just a small click as it locks. Anticipation slides through James, his heart skipping before beginning to accelerate. John walks around him to stand at his back. He pulls James’s t shirt from his pants and slides his hands underneath. James sighs softly. John’s hands are warm and gentle as they glide up his back. John presses his body against James’s as as his hands slide around the front of James’s body. His fingers ghost over James’s nipples. James gasps softly, his body jerking as his eyes slide closed.

John steps back and already James misses him. “Remove all of your clothing, fold it neatly and set it on the chair to your left.”

James strips quickly, following John’s instructions. When finished he stands next to the chair, arms at his sides, eyes focused on the floor. 

“How’s the temperature in the room?”

James takes a moment to consider. He’s slightly chilled but he imagines that once John starts to work him over he’ll be grateful for the cool air, “Fine, sir.” James does his best to keep his voice neutral.

“Step to the cross and face the wall.”

James moves across the room and stands in front of the leather covered Y cross he’d seen in the videos. John steps behind him and walks him into place. James stretches up and lays his palms flat. John buckles his wrists and then his ankles. James’s cock begins to fill, his stomach quivering with excitement. He can’t see what John is doing but he hears the click of a lock turning. 

There are small sounds coming from behind him but none of them give James any clue as to what John is doing until he hears a whoosh of air. James shivers, his body taking a keen interest in the sound. 

Without warning he feels the slap of a flogger against his bare ass. He swears he feels each individual strip of leather hit his skin as he cries out. The sting makes his cock swell even further, his body jerking away at first. Adrenaline spikes inside him and he starts to pant, his heartbeat rocketing. John takes aim again and again, each blow a little harder than the next. James can only moan as each one lands covering his ass and upper thighs in red welts. 

“You’re taking it so well, James. Such a good boy. I love the pretty sounds you’re making for me.” John’s constant praise only serves to heighten James’s arousal, making him almost preen. 

The flogger lands again and the pain spikes into his brain, his mind only able to focus on the ache of his skin. He loses track of time, his eyes closed, his body held in place by the cuffs at his wrists. James floats in a sea of pain tinged pleasure.

He feels air behind him and then John’s hands on his ass, spreading him apart. He’s feels John’s breath first and then the tickle of his mustache right before John licks over his hole, his hands squeezing James’s cheeks hard. 

James shudders, a long low moan dragging up from his chest. John strokes over him with his tongue for long minutes, his teeth scraping at his rim. A frisson of pleasure skates down his spine and James can’t help but cant his hips back for more. John’s hand lands with a hard slap on his right ass cheek, “Still.”

James immediately stops moving. “Good boy.” John goes back to sucking at his rim, his tongue probing, slipping into James’s body with no resistance. James moans brokenly, his body alight with sensation as John’s hands squeeze his sore ass. John eventually stands and begins unbuckling the cuffs, James whimpers because he’s not ready for it to be over, but John just turns him around, puts his back to the leather and cuffs him again. James sighs in relief.

John rolls a table over that contains a riding crop, several sets of nipple clamps and several sets of weights, it takes everything James has not to beg. John thumbs both of his nipples and James sucks in a sharp breath as they bead immediately under his touch. “Sensitive?”

“Yes, sir.”

John smiles at him, “Good.” James shivers at the wicked tone of John’s voice. John plucks at his nipples rolling them in his fingers before he closes the distance between them and leans in to lick across James’s left nipple. He licks and sucks at it until it’s pulled into a tight, almost painful bud before pulling back and blowing air over it. John pulls an ice cube from the bucket on the back of the cart and holds it over James’s left nipple for a count of ten. He then leans in and suck it into his mouth, his teeth sinking in to tug roughly. James cries out and bucks against the cuffs, his head falling back as he pants harshly at the ceiling. John gives the other nipple the same treatment before stepping back. He flicks each one with his forefinger. 

John steps to the side and reaches across the table for the crop. Without warning John brings it down on each of his nipples three times in quick succession and James groans, his back arching. Three more slaps with the flat of the crop and then John reaches for the clamps. James shudders, he can hear his heartbeat in his head and his cock is so fucking hard he aches. He’s leaking a steady stream of precome, a small puddle on the floor underneath him. James closes his eyes and sucks in a gulping breath. He holds it until he feels the clamp bite down. The feeling of it rockets through him, fuzzing up his brain and making his tongue feel thick and useless in his mouth. He blows it out with a moan of pain, fuck, but it hurts. John only gives him a second to recover before clamping the other side. James can’t think, can barely breathe through the haze settling into his brain.

“So good, James. You’re being so good for me. Look how pretty you are.” James looks down at himself, his head feels wobbly, and heavy, he can barely manage to hold it steady to look down. He can see just how red and abused his nipples look and it makes him moan. John slips the weights onto a chain and then attaches either end to the clamps. He tugs once and James’s backs bows, his teeth clench as the pain sears through him, “Good?” 

James tries to answer, but his tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth and he feels like there’s cotton in the back of his throat. John tugs again and James manages to hiss out a, “Yes, sir.” Before he starts panting.

John slides to his knees slowly until James’s cock is bouncing right in his face, “Look at how hard you are, James.” John runs the tips of his fingers along the shaft of James’s cock and James goes up on his toes, his hips pushing further into John’s space. John licks at the tip of him delicately, just the barest hint of heat and flesh, and James’s hands jerk only to be held in place by the cuffs. He breaths fast and heavy through his mouth as he watches John’s tongue lick under the head. He concentrates on tickling the bundle of nerves right under the glans and James has to bite his lips to keep from begging for John’s mouth.

John's lips open and he finally pulls James in. His mouth is hot and wet, the slick feel of John’s tongue slides down the shaft and then circles back up, making James gasp. John hums around him and pulls down on James’s balls and James hips just forward. John plants his hands on James’s stomach to push him back. He’s so close already that it’s only minutes before he feels himself starting to shake. John sucks him hard, hollowing his cheeks and taking him down until his nose is pressed against James’s pelvic bone. James’s hips try to press forward but John holds him still.

James’s eyes roll up and he feels his balls start to draw tight to his body, he swells inside John’s mouth and then suddenly John is gone, his cock bouncing in mid air, cool air ghosting over him. James’s eyes shoot open, when he looks down John is smirking at him.

John stands slowly, his body unfurling from his prone position like a flag and James wants to touch him. He wants to know if John’s skin is as smooth and as soft as it looks, but he’s distracted by the filthy smile John gives him, “You didn’t think it was going to be that easy did you?” John chuckles softly before he plasters himself to James’s side. John’s body is warm and hard and James tries to turn toward him, wants to feel all of him, he whimpers softly when he’s kept at bay.

John slaps James’s upper thigh with the crop and James moans. He alternates between James’s thighs until suddenly there’s a light slap to the head of his cock. James’s whole body jerks and he feels himself jet out a burst of precome that slides down his shaft.

John rubs the flat head of the crop over James’s balls and his body breaks out in goosebumps. The lack of hair of makes him twice as sensitive. John taps his balls in quick succession, each tap just a little harder before he slaps the head of his cock again. James cries out, his knees giving out briefly. He sags, held up by his wrists for long second until he can lock his knees once again.

John tugs the chain at the same time as he slaps the head of James’s cock again. James shouts as the the dual sensations radiate through his body taking his breath. John is watching him carefully as he does it twice more and James can only smile at him, his mind starting to go blank. It’s like he’s looking at John through holes in cotton candy, fuzzy around the edge and sticky.

John alternates between slapping his cock and then his balls, the hot sting of it slicing through James. He loses all sense of time. The only thing he knows is the sound of his Dom’s voice, low with constant praise. He lets his head flop back to hang between his arms, his body twitches with each slap. James is one giant nerve ending, his mind floating in a cloud of bliss. 

“Are you with me, James?” John’s voice is right next to his ear and James turns his head, his eyes seeking John’s but James can only nod his head, he’s breathing too hard to try and speak. His chest is heaving, his stomach concave as he sucks in one desperate breath after another. He sees John pick up the crop and it’s only seconds before he slaps the head of James’s cock.

“Do you feel good?” 

“Yes, Mr. Silver.” James doesn’t miss the dream like quality of his voice or the way it sounds so far away, like he’s hearing himself from another room. John skates his fingers down James’s chest and it makes James jump, it almost tickles in comparison to the feeling left behind by the crop. His fingers tease along James’s cock and James moans, his hips thrusting toward John’s hand. He wants touch so much, he wants to feel the palm of John’s hand tight around his shaft, he wants to feel John squeeze and stroke him. His vision is blurry and when he tries to open his eyes further his lashes stick together. John wipes his face with a damp cloth and James hums his appreciation.

“You’ve been so good for me James. So beautiful the way you let me have you.”

John removes the clips slowly. Blood starts to flow back into his nipples and the pins and needles that come with it make James thrash on Y. There’s fuzz gathering around the corner of James’s vision again and he starts to feel weightless. When John comes to a stop in front of him, James tries hard to focus on John’s shoulder but his eyes keep trying to close.

John flicks James’s nipples with his thumb and James’s body convulses trying to fold forward. John alternates between bare handed slaps to his nipples and his cock. James is nearly incoherent, his body shivering uncontrollably. John’s tongue slides down James’s throat to latch onto his jugular, his teeth sink in just as John slaps his balls and James shudders hard, his cock twitching, jetting out another stream of precome.

John licks down James’s chest, runs his tongue through the hair on James’s chest. James can feel the tickle of John’s long hair and it makes James hum, makes him wish he could get his hands into it. John’s teeth sink into his left nipple. The sharp stinging slap of the crop to his cock head registers as John says, “Come.” James’s hips push forward, his cock jerking as his orgasm rips through him. His breath seizes in his lungs, his back bowing sharply as pulse after pulse shoots across the room. James’s body writhes in his restraints, his head hangs forward, sweat dripping from the ends of his hair as he pants. His legs can’t hold him and he sags down, so much pleasure coursing through him he doesn’t think he’ll ever come down from the high.

He feels a cool cloth on his neck, and another wiping down his chest. John gently clean his cock and waits until James has his legs under him before unbuckling the restraints. He helps James across the room and into a chair. John kneels in front of him, his hands stroking James’s thighs. James shivers at the feeling. John drapes a blanket around James’s shoulders before sitting up and stroking through James's hair. James rests his forehead on John’s shoulder.

“Your were so good, James. Such a good boy, did everything I asked. Took everything I gave you. You performed so well.” John nuzzles the side of his neck. The soft feel of John’s lips have James humming, John’s words of praise sink deep in James’s psyche. He relaxes as happiness swells inside him, euphoria taking over and making him feel ten feet tall.

James doesn’t know how long they spend there, John caressing every part of him, his soft voice praising James continually. By the time they get up James is exhausted but more satisfied than he’s been in years. He feels pounds lighter, and his mind is clear. On his way out he removes the envelope he had tucked into his pocket and lays it on the table next to the door. 

John sees him out with a direction not to touch himself until they see each other again.

***

John waits until he hears James’s car drive off before he tugs at his pants and pulls his cock out. He’s so fucking hard, he’s been leaking damn near the entire time, James’s responsiveness driving him mad. John leans one hand against the door, the other wrapping around his cock. He thinks about the way James had come for him on command and before John is even aware, he’s choking on a breath and coming over his front door at the memory of it. He falls sideways to lean against the wall as he regains the strength in his legs. 

James was everything John knew he would be, so eager and so receptive. He was a perfect sub and John wishes they’d met under different circumstances. Maybe they’d have been able to have something more, something permanent. But John doesn’t date clients, even ones as beautiful as James Flint. 

John tucks himself back into his pants and goes in search of his Clorox wipes. He cleans off the door and then he goes to his dungeon to clean up. He washes and sanitizes each item carefully before returning them to their place. 

John and James work out a schedule, two Saturday's a month. The schedule holds until James has to cancel due to his niece coming to town unexpectedly. John decides to hit the local microbrewery to catch the game. John is making his way back from the bathroom when he runs smack into James and a young woman. John’s had just enough to drink to think that flirting with James is a good idea. James introduces his niece Abigail and she invites John to their table as she looks between them curiously.

The three of them talk baseball until Abigail yawns hugely and tells James that she’s going back to the house but that he should stay with John and finish watching the game. John is prepared for James to insist that he go with her but to John’s delight James decides to stay. James moves to the stool next to John’s and before long his thigh is pressed right up against John’s and John is having a hard time concentrating on the conversation. 

John can’t stop watching the way James’s mouth wraps around his beer bottle. When John excuses himself to go to the bathroom he realizes he’s half hard. He stares at himself in the mirror, tells himself to back off. Tells himself to go back to the table, make his excuses and get the fuck out of there. When he gets back to the table James smiles widely at him, his eyes crinkling and John forgets how to breathe. James lines up two shots of tequila and they do them in quick succession. When John turns to James, James’s eyes are watching his mouth, his gaze hungry. John pulls the lime out from between his lips and John hears James’s breath catch. John feels a hot shiver run down his spine. James’s face is flushed, and he’s breathing irregularly and John knows without a doubt that if he asked James back to his house, James would say yes. John knows that James would let John take him to bed and fuck him blind and then ask for more. But that’s not what they do and John knows there’s too much alcohol involved for them to make an informed decision. With a sigh John stands, “Past my bedtime.”

James stands as well and says, “I’ll walk you out.”

They’re three steps outside the door when James’s breath ghosts over his neck from close behind, “Thank you for the drinks, Sir.”

John is only so strong. He pins James to the wall his mouth hovering over James’s until James’s eyes flutter closed and his lips part on a sigh. The kiss is wet and sloppy but still so fucking good John wants to cry. John’s tongue slides deep and James’s welcomes him. James’s body presses against his, touching from thigh to chest, he shakes against John and John can’t help but relish the guttural moan he gets when his thigh presses against James’s trapped cock. John replaces his thigh with his hand and he strokes James to full hardness. James whimpers into his mouth.

The kiss goes on for longer than John should have ever let it and when he finally pulls back James tries to follow him. John put his palm in the center of James’s chest and presses him back against the wall, “Go home, James.” James eyes search his face briefly before he lowers his gaze. He walks away without another word. John sags against the wall, he is so fucked.

The next day John gets a text from James.

_I’m sorry about last night. I was out of line. I’ll understand if you don’t wish to continue our arrangement._

John lets the message sit for hours. If he were smart he’d tell James that he is no longer available, but John knows he’s just as much to blame as James. He’d flirted outrageously, he had invited that kiss and John can’t hold James responsible for responding to John’s non verbal clues.

Eventually he texts James and tells him he’ll see him on Saturday at 6:30 like usual. That Saturday John makes James beg, takes him apart inch by inch until James is completely non verbal. It’s the closest John has ever come to losing himself in a client. He goes to bed that night with the taste of James on his tongue and the sound of his name in James’s broken tone echoing in his ears. 

***

James stares at the second hand on his watch, waits until it hits exactly six thirty and rings the bell. John answers with a smile and James has to refrain from trying to kiss him. James can’t stop thinking about the kiss they’d shared weeks ago. John hasn’t tried to kiss him again and James aches for it. It had been filthy and wet and everything James loves about kissing.

When they reach the dungeon there’s a padded table pulled into the center of the room and John’s work table is off to the side, more than half a dozen lengths of rope lying on it. James’s heart starts to beat double time and his breath hitches at what he hopes is coming. He immediately begins disrobing and folding his clothes onto the chair. Once finished he waits for John’s instructions.

“Onto the table please, legs out in front of you.” 

James scrambles to comply. The table is slightly chilled but James knows it won’t be for long. John moves closer his eyes skating over James’s body. His hands run over James’s bare skin raising goosebumps. “So beautiful.” His tongue slides over one of James’s nipples and James arches, a soft moan falling from his lips. James’s cock rises, it doesn’t take much more than John’s presence and this dungeon to make him hard. John’s fingers play over the head of James’s cock for long seconds before he leans in and licks a long stripe up the center of him.

James folds over John, his breath catching on a broken moan. John’s gone as quickly as he came. James feels bereft when John steps away. He comes back with several lengths of rope in his hand and James shivers. John slides a length of rope behind James’s neck and then crosses the ends over his pecs, he then slides another piece of rope through the loop at the back of his neck. He draws each end of the new rope around James’s left and right sides respectively and then with a deft twist of his hand he pulls all four ends together and through in a crisscross pattern over James’s pecs. 

James’s breath catches as he looks down at himself. John’s hands sweep over his body, as he continues to pull and twist the ropes making it snug over James’s back and torso adjusting the tightness until James can feel the press of it everywhere as it bites gently into his flesh.

John loops the ends through each other over James’s stomach, crossing and twisting and more tightening until James can feel the way the ropes constrict and contract with every breath he takes. John finishes with the knots and then steps back to consider his handy work. He slips his fingers randomly underneath to make sure it’s not too tight, yet tight enough to direct blood flow where he wants its. James is near to panting knowing the kind of pleasure he’s in for. He’s only ever been tied in Kinbaku once before and he’d come so hard he’d blacked out. 

John pulls another length of rope over James’s belly button, twisting it around and then into loops over his hips. John pushes him back until he’s lying down. He lifts James’s cock away from James’s body as he wraps two ends of rope just under the head and then slowly crisscrossing down the entire length, and then down under James’s balls. He pulls the ends taut and then brings the ends through the loops at James’s hips. James’s cock is immediately plastered to his stomach and he gasps out a harsh breath. One move the wrong way wrenches his cock painfully. 

He brings James’s left leg back, wraps rope around and up his inner thigh and then does the same on the other side. James stays perfectly still, panting, as his cock leaks where it’s pinned to his stomach. His legs are spread wide open, completely at John’s mercy and James has never felt more free in his entire life than he he does right now trussed up like a Christmas goose. 

His eyes slide closed as he lets himself feel the flow of blood through his body, lets himself feel the way it’s being redirected. He stretches his neck and the ropes pull against him, chaffing just slightly, a delicate burn that he wants to feel again and again.

“Fuck, James, you look incredible. So beautiful. Such a good boy letting me tie you like this. I’m going to make you feel so good.” John walks around the table, his fingers trailing lightly over James’s skin raising goosebumps everywhere he touches. He stops on James’s right side, leans down and sucks a dark mark right into the skin of James’s inner thigh. James can’t help but whimper at the sting of John’s teeth on the sensitive skin. John licks and sucks his way up and down James’s thighs before climbing onto the table so that he can have access to both at once. 

John’s hot breath glides along his skin, stirring the hair making it stand on end. By the time he’s done James’s thighs are littered with bright red splotches and several dark bruises that are already starting to purple. James feels like his skin is on fire. John raises his hand and slaps against one of the darker bruises and James’s whole body jerks, his cock pulsing out a drop of precome against his stomach. 

“Look how hard you are.” John’s voice is mildly awed. James can feel his cock and balls, both so flushed with blood, throbbing and aching in the best way.

John’s fingertips traces over the delicate lines of rope reverently, just barely brushing James’s skin. He rubs his hand over James’s chest, his fingers reaching for James’s nipples, he tugs and pulls them into tight little peaks and all James can do is suck in a sharp breath at the hot sting. He’s completely helpless and totally at John’s mercy, he’s never felt more at ease.

His hand slides down, traces over James’s hole and James shivers at the soft touch. His fingers circle and rub, catching on his rim and all James can do is groan as pleasure curls through him. John’s other hand trails across his torso, his nails scraping at the base of his throat before he leans in and sucks over James’s collarbone. The fingers playing restlessly between his legs brush under his balls, the rough glide of a thumb down his perineum making him tingle. He feels his eyes fall closed as he tries to squirm away and closer all at that the same time. 

John’s mouth travels across his chest, his tongue wet and hot as he licks around James’s left nipple. The flesh beading into a tight peak, before John seals his mouth over it and sucks. James gasps, his body jolting, he’s already so sensitive but the added pressure of John’s mouth pulling more blood the surface makes James twitch uncontrollably.

His mouth moves down James’s stomach, his teeth biting into the skin and it feels so fucking good. James is so hard, his cock straining already, his nerves are alive and electrified. John’s hands and mouth are moving all over and James can barely keep track of where the next touch will be. His cock feels so swollen, and hot, desperate for touch, as it twitches in its confinement. 

John traces a pattern over his balls, just at the base of his cock making pleasure shoot up James’s entire length, the tip pulsing where it lays. James can feel himself leaking, feels it beading and dripping slowly onto his stomach. John leans in to lap at the small pool just to the left of his belly button. James groans at the soft kittenish flick of John’s tongue against his skin. John purses his lips, sucks just at the very tip and James wants to press into the touch, but the ropes keep him from being able to move in the right direction. James blows out a frustrated breath and John laughs at him softly.

He bites at the just of James’s hip, lavs up the curve, James squirms, his skin pricking, goosebumps rising with every flick of John’s tongue. God he feels so fucking good, his blood practically boiling, his body hot, primed and ready. John traces a meandering path over skin and rope alike, sucking and biting at random intervals, all while the fingers on his left hand play over James’s ass. Pressing, circling, rubbing, all of it combined making James’s whole body throb with need, “I’m going to make you come, without touching your cock.”

The very idea makes James shudder, makes him writhe a little, aching for it like nothing else. John licks up his neck, his teeth catching on the underside of James’s jaw, the sharp sting and tug on his beard. John’s wet fingers circle, circle, two of them push in quick and James moans, his eyes slipping closed, his head dropping back because, _yes, fuck yes_. John reaches deep, fingertip sliding hotly over that perfect spot, body jerking as fireworks go off behind his eyes.

John’s tongue licks over the hinge of his jaw, up behind John’s ear, catching skin in his teeth. James turns his head but only to give John better access. His fingers twist and turn and James chokes on a breathless cry, his hips try to push into the touch but it pulls at his cock and he falls back to the table. John is pushing and thrusting, making James shiver as he presses another finger inside. He plunges them deep, spreading them out, stretching James wide open, curls up, pushes hard, and James’s body arches, breath panting out, sweat sliding down his neck.

John kisses him wet and deep and James sucks at his tongue, tries to give back even a tenth of the pleasure he’s currently receiving at the end of John’s mouth and hands. A full bodied shiver races down his spine, relaxing every muscles he has, letting John own him as John fucks him hard and fast, his fingers grinding and pressing, pulling at his rim. It’s so good James can barely focus, he feels so fucking full. 

He can feel his blood flowing fast and sure, feels the burn and scrape of the ropes, his nerves endings coming awake, desperate for touch. John leans in, bites at James’s nipple, sucking, flick of his tongue over the distended tip. James hisses, jerks, the ropes pulling. John’s teeth drag over him, his thumb brushing up against his balls as his fingers slide deep and hard. He lets himself feel it, stomach turning over, churning with fire, so fucking close.

John manages to squeeze in another finger, more slick, another cresting wave of pleasure, bright and sharp, rocking through him, his cock so fucking red, pressure building and surging through him, winding him tighter, need like never before rushing through him, “Please, John.”

His whole body aches, desperate to come. John’s fingers slip and slide inside, his other hand sliding up, pinching his nipples making him squirm and then John’s fingers slips out, push back in with just two, spreading wide, rubbing around that sweet, sweet spot, rubbing up and down, squeezing gently. James moans, feels the tension in his stomach ratchet up, knows what John is doing, wants it so badly.

John’s fingers focus, pressing, fixed right there, and James can’t catch his breath, _fuck_ , he feels it, John’s fingers pressing, slow and gentle. His nerves are stretched thin, his cock starts to twitch, John’s fingers pushing apart, rubbing, rubbing, thumb stroking over James’s balls, his skin feels too tight, too much pressure, slight crook to John’s fingers, massaging. Pleasure explodes inside James’s body, his stomach twisting, hands curling into fists as a shout works its way out on a rush, body contracting, convulsing inside the ropes, feels them cutting in, the sharp pain only intensifying the pleasure, John’s voice in his ear, “That’s it, come for me. Such a good boy, come on James, give it to me.”

James feels the first hot splash of it on his stomach, his head goes back, mouth working, trying to breath but there’s nothing, only the feeling of flying, hot and bright as he trembles uncontrollably. He can't breath, his lungs seize completely. John pulls his fingers free, molds them to James’s cock, his other hand squeezing his balls, tugging on them and James’s cock pulses weakly, body wracked and shaking as the pleasure doesn’t stop, bordering on painful, his toes curl as his body locks down, lost in the most overwhelming sensation he’s ever felt. One last seizing convulsion, his cock twitching reflexively. He can feel himself getting lightheaded, can barely open his eyes, manages to croak out John’s name before everything goes black.

***

John’s standing in the lobby of Jamiston’s when he feels a tap on his shoulder. When he turns he’s confronted with James’s wide smile. John can’t help but smile back. 

“Waiting for a table?” James motions to the room behind John’s left shoulder.

“Yeah. You too?”

James nods and against John’s better judgement he says, “You want to share? May get us in faster.”

James graces him with another mind numbingly gorgeous smile and it takes everything John has not to drag him out of this restaurant and onto the nearest flat surface. James’s response to being tied several weeks ago is still fresh in John’s mind. The way James had looked at him, the way he’d sounded plays on a loop in John’s head. More than once he’s woken up to James’s name on his tongue and a wet mess in his briefs. Taking dinner with him is going to be an exceptionally bad idea but John heads for the hostess station anyway. 

John is slow to make his way back to James. Every instinct he has is sending up one red flag after another. He shouldn’t be sharing a meal with James outside of their arrangement. He shouldn't see James period outside of their arrangement but John can’t seem to stop himself. He can’t fight the attraction he feels and the ridiculous things it’s making him do. 

“She said about ten minutes.” 

“Sounds good, I’m starving.”

When their table is ready, John walks ahead and James places his hand on John’s back. John’s whole body flashes hot. He has to get out of here. Screw dinner, screw drinks, he just has to go, he can’t do this again. As they get to their table he readies an excuse, his mouth already opening. James must see it on his face because he beats John to it.

“Stay, please. It’s just a meal.” James practically pleads. 

John can only nod and slide into the booth opposite James. There’s a slightly awkward silence until John brings up Eleanor’s pregnancy.

“I can’t believe they’re having another baby.”

James laughs, “I’m starting to think that Charles is trying to single handedlu populate the universe with nothing but little Vane babies.”

Conversation is easy after that. John admires the way the alcohol make James’s skin flush and his words slow. He likes the way it makes James’s eyes heavy and seductive. The lids slightly lowered at he looks at John over his wine glass. 

John wishes for the millionth time that they’d met some other way. On the street, at a gathering at Charles’s house, somewhere, anywhere. Some meeting other than James paying John for a service. Over the past few weeks John has become aware of the fact that he wants James in more than just a professional capacity. It’s a want that is completely out of his reach. This is the second time they’ve met outside of John’s dungeon. The second night he’s spent getting to know James just that much better and it’s absolute torture for him.

John does his best to put it all on the back burner and just enjoy James’s company. James tells him about the first time he’d met Charles and how they’d almost come to blows. John tells James how he’d met Eleanor in high school, both of them crushing on the same guy. James refuses to let him pay the bill and once again his hand lands low on John’s back as they walk to the parking lot. 

Once they reach John’s car they both pause, feet shuffling, heads ducking. John wants to kiss James so bad he aches with it. He wonders if it shows on his face, what he wants, what he’s thinking. 

James crowds him back against his car, their bodies connecting. John feels his eyes slip closed briefly at the heat coming off of James, before they snap back open. James’s face is so close, his breath ghosting over John’s cheek. John makes a helpless noise and pulls James in, their mouths coming together hotly. James’s tongue is slick where it slides against his. Fuck but he loves the way James kisses him. It’s insistent and overwhelming and John could get lost in the feel of of their lips sliding together. 

He calls himself every kind of an idiot. He shouldn’t be doing this, but he’s full of good food and good wine and James smells delicious, spicy with some kind of woodsy undertone that is driving John right out of his mind. James’s hands slide down his back as he lifts John into him. John’s head goes back with a gasp, electricity running the length of him at the feel of James’s half hard cock pressed to his stomach. James’s mouth glides down his neck, his teeth catching at John’s jugular and then biting softly. John’s hand fists in James’s hair as he moans, his knees threatening to give.

John doesn’t know how long they stand there against his car, kissing like teenagers but when James whispers his name, soft and filled with want John feels like he’s been dunked in a pool in February. With effort he pushes James back. A single shake of his head is all he can manage but James gets the message. His shoulders droop and he nods once before turning and walking away toward his own car. John slumps backward trying to catch his breath. He is so completely fucked. 

***

John snaps his fingers in front of James’s face and James’s eyes finally refocus, “I’m sorry, sir, I’m so sorry, I--”

John begins untying James, “I'm calling this, you’re in no mindset for this today. Come upstairs, we’ll eat something, talk.” 

James wants to argue but he knows John is right. John hands him his clothes and when they’re both dressed John leads him into a beautifully decorated kitchen. Dark granite counter tops, white cabinets and stainless steel appliances. John begins pulling dishes out of the fridge and setting them on the counter. He starts the oven and begins making plates which he places in the oven once it’s preheated.

John opens two beers and slides one to James, “Rough week?”

“Very. I’m sorry.” James say before taking a deep draw from his beer.

“Don’t apologize, there’s no need. I’m just glad you didn’t fight me on it.”

“I know better.” James raises an eyebrow at him and John just nods.

“Can you talk about it?”

James sighs, he’d like to but, “I don’t know how much you know about what Charles and I do.”

“Not much, only that it’s classified and only what El can tell me when she asks if I can watch the kids on a dime because she needs to take Charles out of town.”

“It’s very stressful and you have to be able to leave it all there. Most of the time that’s not a problem, but every once in awhile a certain situation will come along that you just can’t let go.”

John pulls the plates out of the oven and sets one in front of James. He gets the scent of garlic and chilies. John pulls a third covered dish out of the oven that James hadn’t even seen him put in. When he pulls the lid off there is steaming rice inside. James raises his brows at John.

“Vindaloo.”

“From where, it smells amazing.”

“From me.” John huffs.

James pauses fork halfway to his mouth, “You can cook?”

“It's a life sustaining skill, of course I can cook.” John gives him a sideways smile, “I’m full of talents.”

They eat in silence until John asks, “Is that why you do this? Stress relief.”

“No. It helps with the stress but I do this because I want it, because I enjoy it, because some fundamental part of me craves it.”

“I’ve been doing this a long time and I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone that’s as naturally submissive as you are. It’s actually pretty fantastic. A lot of people fight it at first.”

All James can do is shrug. It’s not something James has ever tried to fight. He’s known for a very long time where his tastes lie and what he needs to be satisfied. They finish eating and just as John’s about to open the dishwasher he steps back into James’s space and their bodies collide. The heat that simmers between them whenever they’re together flares to life and James can’t stop himself from burying his nose in John’s hair as his hands slide over John’s hips. 

His body is warm and solid against James, and he smells faintly of lilacs. He can hear the stuttered breath John takes. James opens his mouth against John’s neck and James feel him shiver, hears the ghost of a moan as John’s head tilts just slightly to the side. 

James doesn’t know what makes him do it. This isn’t something they do outside of John’s dungeon. The first time he’d figured it had been a fluke. Too much alcohol, too little sleep. The second time James had been mostly sober and It had left him shaken and he’d vowed it wouldn’t happen again. He and John shared mutually beneficial business transactions, and perhaps a kernel of friendship, but not this, not this driving need to touch and taste John outside of a controlled setting. Or so he’d thought.

John turns quickly and pulls James too him, mouths meeting, a clash of teeth and tongue. James hands immediately slide to John’s ass. Cupping the rounded flesh in his hands James lifts him setting him down on the counter before stepping into the vee of John’s thighs. John’s hands fist in the back of James’s hair and he pulls James’s head back, teeth going straight for James’s throat. James hisses, fingers tightening on John’s hips. 

John sucks hard at James’s neck. James feels blood flowing fast and sure to the surface and instead of pushing John away James draws him closer. He wants it, he wants John’s mark on his body. John presses against him and James feels how hard he is.

James rubs his palm against John’s cock and John gasps, his head tilting back even as his hips jut forward. James moves closer still until John’s body is rubbing against his, his cock pressing against James’s stomach. John’s hands fist in the shoulders of James’s shirt as he rocks his hips. John’s head is tilted back, his eyes squeezed closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, he’s so fucking sexy that James can barely stand it. James reigns kisses across John’s neck, his teeth nipping softly, John’s breath is short, his heart is pounding against James’s lips. James can almost taste how close John is. And James wants it so badly. John always hold himself apart, always keeps himself in strict control. James doesn’t even know if John gets hard from their encounters, if he gets any pleasure whatsoever. But right now he is, right now he’s frantic with it, hot and hard and beautiful under James’s hands.

“Let me see you, let me see, please.” James begs.

John’s hips stutter to a stop, his eyes snapping open. James sees horror flash quickly in their depths before he closes them again briefly. He takes several deep breaths and pushes James back gently. He hops off the counter and smooths down his shirt, his face falling into a polite mask.

“I’m sorry, that was...unprofessional.” John won’t meet his eyes, he looks everywhere but at James. “I don’t want to keep you. I’m sure you have things to do. I’ll see you next Saturday.”

John leads him to the door and James leaves without a single word, confused and turned on in equal measure. James isn’t exactly sure what just happened but he doesn’t like it.

He spends the drive home thinking about John and the last six months. James has come to know two John’s. The one in perfect control, the one who makes James shake with need, the one who can bring James to the heights of ecstasy and beyond so easily that James should be embarrassed. But he’s gotten a peek of the other John. The one that laughs at bad jokes and loves ridiculous puns. The one that loves baseball but hates all the stats. The one that can make a perfect curry and turn James inside out with just a wink. He’s had just enough of a taste now to want it all. James isn’t giving this up. Next Saturday James is prepared to offer an ultimatum. Either they start an actual relationship or they walk away. James can’t have it any other way. He knows what he wants now, he wants John, in every possible way.

***

The following week when John opens the door to him, he’s dressed normally and James is taken off guard. His carefully prepared speech vanishing in the face of John’s faded blue jeans and black tank top. He leads James to the dungeon and then sets a small container on the table and pulls the lid off. Inside are over a dozen plain white envelopes that look distinctly familiar. 

“What are those?”

“That’s everything you’ve paid me. I’m giving it back.”

James’s heartbeat speeds up, he has to swallow hard, “Why?”

“Because I don't want this anymore.” John gestures to the cash, “At least not this way. I want us,” he gestures between them, “I want it to be you and me, and my bedroom, and maybe down here, but I don’t want it be a business transaction anymore, I want _you_ , James. I think you feel the same thing I do, but even if you don’t I can’t do this anymore.” John sighs, his shoulders drooping, “Either way I can’t take that because everything I did with you I wanted, I craved it. It wasn’t business for me, it was personal every single time.”

James is across the room in three strides, his hands and mouth devouring John. God, but he’s wanted it this way for what feels like forever. John melts into him, his body opening to James, his tongue seeking. James propels him backward until John’s back hits the wall. He claws at John’s pants, gets them down and off and then he’s sinking to his knees. He has no finesses as he takes John down fast. John gasps, his body curling over James’s head, his hands fisting in James’s hair as James sucks him. Too soon John is pulling him off, “I need you to fuck me, James.”

James goes to the cabinet but turns back for the keys. After John tosses them over James opens the cabinet and grabs a clear bottle from the corner. When he turns back he sees John crossing the room completely naked. Christ his body is incredible, tan and muscular, his ass is firm and round and James can’t wait to get his hands and mouth on it. 

He leans against the Y cross, one leg bent, his foot pressed against the base as he waits for James. James nearly misses a step at the seductive look John gives him. As soon as James reaches him, John turns and stretches his arms up, fingers grasping the cuffs at the top of the cross. 

James plasters himself to John’s back, he buries his nose in the back of John’s hair and takes a deep breath. John smells like cloves and spice. He nudges John’s hair to the side and runs his tongue along John’s neck as his hands find their way to John’s abdomen. His finger skate along John’s stomach as it quivers under his hands. He licks across John’s shoulders, lifts his hair and bites at John’s hair line. John shivers, a soft sigh falling from his lips as he tips his head forward. 

He runs his hands along John’s spine, his nails raking down John’s back raising light red welts. John hisses, presses himself into the touch. James can only stare at him for long minutes. He’s so unbelievably beautiful. He presses his fingers into the supple flesh of John’s ass, squeezes as he pulls John apart. 

James slicks his fingers, runs a single digit right down the center of John. John shivers as he pushes his ass out. James slides his middle finger over John’s hole and John’s head drops forward with a moan, his hips canting backward, his legs widening giving James more access. James works him open to a chorus of John’s mewling little moans and gasped breath and before long John say, “Now, James.” 

And just like every command that John has ever given him, James is helpless to do anything but follow it. He slicks his cock, pulls on a condom and then slicks himself again. He presses himself against John’s back, bending his knees to get a good angle, he slowly guides his cock into John’s body. 

John bites off a hiss as the head pops in. James’s breath pushes out of him at the tight feel of John’s body parting around him. He’s so hot inside, even though the condom James can feel it, almost burning him. He presses his head to John’s shoulder as he slips into John’s body one slow inch at a time. His hands skate over John’s abdomen, feels the muscles ripple under his fingers, fits his hands to the grooves of John’s hips. 

He pulls back slowly and then pushing in to the hilt quickly. John gasps in front of him, his head tipping forward with stuttered breath. James circles his hips, rocks into John’s body. God, he feels so good around James’s cock, hot and tight, sucking at him. He drives deep with slow and steady measured thrusts. John pushes back to meet him, bodies sticking and sliding, panted breaths and grunted moans making a symphony out of them.

John stretches up on his toes, James hands slide up his arms, his palms resting over the back of John’s hands and then he twines their fingers together. James fucks him fast. His hips slamming home, John’s body rocking with him, taking all of him. 

“Fuck, yes, just like that. Make me come.” James starts to reach for John’s cock and John tightens his finger, “Just like this, I know you can, prove it to me.”

James angles his hips, pushes in again and John gasps, a breathy high pitched moan telling James he’s right on the money. 

John demands harder and James hands go to his hips, hold him still while James hammers home, his hips slamming against John’s ass, the sound of bodies coming together filling up the space of the room. John’s cries get higher, his words garbled, shoving back into James’s thrust, a harsh cry and John’s body locking down on him, his ass squeezing so fucking tight as he shudders against James. James watches over John’s shoulder as his cock twitches, jerking hard and then splashing white against the black leather, his breath catching and holding before he all but collapses back against James. It only takes James three more strokes before he’s filling the condom, his teeth sinking into John’s shoulder, lights going off inside his head. 

James pulls out carefully, ties off the condom and tosses it onto the cart in the corner before pressing himself against John’s back, his arms wrapping around John’s waist, “Does this mean I finally get to see your bedroom.”

He hears John bark out a laugh before turning around, “If you’re a very good boy, yes.”

James doesn’t even try to control the shiver that rolls down his spine at the promise in John’s voice. Later he gets the full tour, which ends in John’s bedroom, where John rides him, slowly, tortuously, his body undulating on top of James like a serpent while James’s hands are tied to John’s headboard as he begs John to let him come. John doesn’t, waits until James has gone soft, locks him away in a cage and tells him he has to wait. James goes to sleep that night with a smile on his face, happier than he’s ever been.


End file.
